New Love
by italianangel38
Summary: It's a Tristan/Rory story. Dean is with someone else read to find out ***chapter 4 is up*** Very Happy Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys I don't own Gilmore Girls, I just write about them. This is going to be a love story think Trory. I love those stories and I had to write one cause my other story is a Dean and Rory. So remember Henry? Yea ok forget about him for this story, you'll see why.  
  
"Mary, Mary, quite contrary…." Tristan says coming over to Rory's locker  
"Do you ever take a hint?" Rory asks annoyed  
"Nope I'm blonde remember" He points to his hair (no offense to blonde's)  
"OK them just go away then"   
"Nope. I can't do that either" Tristan smiles  
*Oh gosh I love his smile* Rory thinks her knees feeling weak.  
"Fine then I'll go" She shuts her locker and walks away  
Her locker is still open. Tristan looks inside and sees the book they are reading for english is still in there.  
"Guess I'll just have to go and bring this to her" Tristan says  
He runs out the front door.  
"Tristan!"  
He grimaces when he hears the voice  
"What?"  
"So you want to do something after school? I think I can fit you in." Paris says  
"No, that's ok I got plans" He says glancing at Rory almost at the bus  
*Damn it Paris shut up already.* He thinks  
"So what do you think?" Paris asks interrupting his thoughts  
"Huh? No I cant I'll see you around"  
He runs outside just as he sees Rory's bus leaving the school.  
"Oh crap." He says pissed "Oh well now I have an excuse to go over her house" He smiles  
"But first I have to go run a few errands"  
  
At the store.  
Emily Gilmore is looking around for something for dinner tonight (it's Friday) "Damn that girl Martha , of course she took a few hours off when she was supposed to be food shopping."  
Tristan walk in and sees Emily shopping. *Oh well we can't be rude I should go over and say hello*  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."  
She turns around "Why hello Tristan, how are you today?"  
"Fine thank you. And yourself?"  
"Just great. How's your father?"  
"He's fine. He's out of town on a business trip, my mother went along also, so I must fend for myself with food until Sunday." *Now go in for the kill,* He thinks "Oh yes I have a book that belongs to Rory she forgot to bring it home and we have a reading assignment in it, so maybe you can give it to her when you see her" He smiles innocently  
"Nonsense Tristan, I insist you come over for dinner tonight, Rory and her mother will be there you can give her, her book then."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes of course I am. Be there around 6:30"  
"OK then I will see you then."  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
Tristan walks out of the store. "Good going DuGrey" He smiles "Time to go get ready"  
  
  
Back in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory is waiting at the bus stop for the first time Lane wasn't there waiting for her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Lane- and a GUY. "Who is that?" Rory asks herself.  
Lane kisses the guy good-bye and he leaves. The tall stature of the guy is familiar but Rory can't place it.  
"Hey Rory!" Lane says interrupting her thoughts  
"Hi Lane. What's up?"  
"Nothing want to go see a movie tonight?"  
"Nope I'm sorry but it's Friday…remember?"  
"Oh yes, gosh where is my head?" Lane jokes "I should go I promised my mom I would help her around the store today"  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Rory asks  
"I don't know I may have something to do…"  
"Never mind Lane call me ok?"  
"Yea sure" Lane goes back in the direction she came from and Rory sees her and that guy go off towards Lane's house  
"I must be going crazy cause that guy looks just like Dean" She says to herself. Lane and that guy hold hands as they walk away. "I must be going crazy I think I'm seeing things."  
  
She goes into Luke's Diner  
  
"Hey Rory, what can I get you?"  
"Coffee"  
"Not a chance"  
"I need coffee"  
"Why?" Luke asks  
"Cause I need to think"  
"That stuff will corrupt your mind and then you really won't be able to think"  
"I need coffee"  
"No. No coffee your a minor"  
"Luke there is no drinking age for coffee. And I can always go down to the inn where the coffee is extra strong, you know since my mom makes it-"  
"One coffee coming up. Never, Never drink coffee that your mother has made"  
"Sure Luke ok" Rory pays him then starts the walk home she needs to get changed for dinner.  
  
At Gilmore house  
  
"Hey Rory you home come on we got to go we're gonna be late again" Loralai says running into the house.  
"Ok mom I'm ready lets go" Rory calls going out the front door  
"Let me just change my shirt" Loralai calls running to her room   
"Ok I'm going in the car" Rory calls  
"Ok lets go Rory, did you have a good day today?" Loralai asks starting the car  
"Yea it was weird though.."  
"How come?"  
"Well school was fine- you know Tristan annoying the hell out of me. But after school Lane kind of blew me off and then I saw her walk away with a guy and I could of sworn it was Dean, and they were holding hands and they kissed"  
"Wow. But I don't think Lane would do that"   
"I don't know, do you think she would? We haven't been very close lately."  
"I don't know Rory, I hope not" Loralai groans "We're here ugh"  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Well hello Loralai, Rory come in" Emily greets them  
"Hi mom" Loralai says coming in"  
"Hi grandma" Rory says  
"Oh Rory a friend of yours from Chilton is here"  
"Who?"  
"I saw him today at the market and I invited him, what a polite sweet boy" Emily leads them into the sitting room (I think that's what you would call it)   
"Uh oh" Rory mutters getting a sickening feeling in her stomach  
Her fear soon was confirmed "Tristan , Rory is here, why don't you two go to the library you can talk there I wouldn't want the adults to bore you two with our conversation, we will call you when dinner is ready"  
Rory gives her mom a pleading look. Loralai shrugs as if to say she can't do anything her mom's (Emily's) mind is made up.  
  
In the Library  
  
"So Rory your grandma's house is really nice"  
"Uh yea… hey you called me Rory."  
"Yea so? That IS your name right?"  
"Yea…but"  
"So anyway you left this in school, and we have homework in it over the weekend" Tristan hands her the book  
"Thanks Tristan"  
"No problem"  
Rory sits on the love seat, she looks like she is deep in thought  
"What's wrong?"   
"Huh? Oh nothing" She answers  
"Yea right, nobody has a look like that on their face when nothing is wrong"  
She sighs   
"Come on Rory I'm actually a good listener……Let's see guys problems?"  
Rory nods  
"And lets see friend problems too?"  
She nods again "How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"   
"Always know what's on my mind, you do it all the time"  
"It's a gift" He smiles  
*Damn he looks so fine* She thinks  
*She is so beautiful I would do anything for her to see that smile* he thinks  
"So what did the ass do?"   
"What?"  
"The jerk Dean, what'd he do?"  
"I think him and my best friend are going out"  
"Ouch, man that hurts. Can I help?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Come on Rory" Tristan sits right next to her, so close on that little couch he can smell her strawberry shampoo, *oh she smells so good*  
*am I crazy, Tristan is sitting right here and I am too…what's going on?*  
"Rory" Tristan says getting closer "Remember when we kissed?"  
"Yea" She says so softly  
"Remember how it felt?"   
"Yes" she says softly again  
"I want to feel that feeling again, I've only felt it with you"  
Rory nods "Me too"  
They lean in and kiss ever so gently at first, there lips barely touching, then closer and harder there tongues meeting breifly, then softer again as they pull away and look into each other's eyes."  
"So did you feel it?" Tristan asks smiling coyly  
"Yes" Rory answers her eyes sparkling   
"Want to try again, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke?"  
"Yes"  
They kiss once more  
"It's still there" Rory says  
"I know. Rory I know I haven't treated you the greatest but I like you. I like you a lot"  
"I like you too. I haven't been able to admit it. But it's there every time your around, every time you touch me or talk to me or look at me-"  
"Rory -"  
"Kids it's time for dinner" Emily opens the door and announces  
"Coming Grandma" Rory gets up  
"Ok I'll see you there" Emily leaves  
Rory takes Tristan's hand and helps him up "Come on"  
"I'm right behind you" He smile at the doorway they kiss once more  
  
"Hey Rory I hope you had a nice talk with Tristan cause I know it couldn't of been worse then what I had to go through with my mom"  
Rory doesn't answer she is looking at Tristan who is sitting across from her looking right back at her.  
"Rory…….Rory……EARTH TO RORY!" Loralai exclaims  
"Huh?" Rory asks surprised  
"Never mind" Loralai says catching on  
They eat dinner filling in silence with light conversation  
  
"Bye Rory I'll see you Monday" Tristan says as they all leave  
"Bye Tristan" Rory smiles   
  
Rory and her mom get in the car  
"Mom aren't you going to drive?"  
"Not yet"  
"What do you mean"  
"So when did you start to like Tristan?"  
"What I do not like him"  
"Of course you do Rory, you didn't here a word anyone said at dinner, neither of you two did"  
"I - ok I do like him. But I didn't before tonight"  
"Sure you didn't" Loralai teases as she starts to drive  
"Ok well I have liked him for a while ….but neither one of us would admit it"  
"Awww Rory that is so cute"   
"Ok mom whatever you say." Rory jokes  
  
Later that night Tristan calls Rory  
"Hey Rory, I never gave you back your book so you want me to come by tomorrow and drop it off…..then maybe afterwards we can go out and get something to eat?"  
"Hey you sure you didn't keep my book on purpose?" Rory jokes  
"Hey maybe I did…..but do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  
"Yea that'd be great"  
"All right then I'll see you around 12:00"  
"Ok good night Tristan"  
"Night Rory"  
"You've got it bad" Loralai calls from the kitchen  
"Good night mom" Rory calls back  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Hey Rory" Tristan says coming in "Is your mom home?"   
"Nope, she left for work ten minutes ago"  
"Great" He leans over and kisses her. "Here's your book"  
"Thanks, you ready to go"  
  
They start walking  
  
After a while Tristan asks Rory in the middle of their conversation "Do you still like Dean?"  
"Not at all, I never liked him the way I like you"  
"That's good but-"  
"But what?"  
"Well even though you don't like him- and I do believe you. How would you feel if a friend went after him"  
"How good of a friend?"  
"A good one"  
"I would feel betrayed, even though I didn't like him, it would seem like they were just waiting til I broke up with them, so they can claim him for themselves. Why?"  
"Well, I don't want to see you hurt, but I think it may be inevitable"  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asks confused  
"Look Rory, just don't do anything you would regret"  
"Regret….." Rory follows Tristan's gaze and sees Lane and a guy kissing about 10 feet away *that same guy* Rory thinks, suddenly the guy picks up his head "Oh God"  
"Rory - listen just breathe it will be ok. Maybe it isn't what you think"  
"It's exactly what I think, that's my best friend and ex-boyfriend making out in the middle of the street."  
TBC'd you guys like? I hope so. R&R e constructive or email me at italianangel1438@hotmail.com  
  
  



	2. Truth

Hey thanx for all of your reviews for this story. I'm glad you all liked it. Keep R&R, thanx!  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Tristan asks Rory.  
"Nothing." She answers  
"What are you talking about nothing? You can't just let her walk all over you." He exclaims  
"I told you I don't like Dean anymore." Rory says frustrated  
"Yea and you also told me that if a friend went after him, it would be backstabbing" He takes her and looks her in the eye "Look I know you don't like Dean, but I also know that if you don't say something you will always regret this then you and Lane will never work this out, and you will always wonder if you and Lane could of gotten past this. So go and talk to her."  
Rory studies the sidewalk a moment "Ok I will"  
"Go then, good luck and keep calm and breathe." Tristan gives her a good luck kiss  
  
"Ahem, Lane can I talk to you a minute?" Rory asks calmly  
"Sure Rory what's up?" She asks giving her a fake smile  
"Dean can you excuse us a minute? Please?" Rory says trying to keep her cool  
"Sure, I'll be over there." He says to Lane  
"So what's up Rory?" Lane asks again  
"You know what is"  
"No I don't give me a clue…"  
"How could you? How long have you? I - are you going out with Dean?"  
"Yes I am" Lane answers  
"For how long?" Rory asks  
"For a few months now. I'm not quite sure." Lane answers in a cold/fake friendly voice  
"Oh uh me and Dean were going out about a month ago does that…"  
"Do the math Rory, your real good in math." Lane interrupts "Yes Dean had been cheating on you with me."  
Rory stands there shocked *Oh tell me this isn't happening* She thinks. She can feel the blood rising to her face, her fists becoming clenched, she takes a step closer. "I thought you were my friend"  
Lane shrugs it off "Yea well….what can I say things aren't what they seem."  
"I - " Rory shuts her mouth unsure of what to do next. The adrenaline is pumping through Rory's body like no tomorrow *hit her!* she thinks. She feels her fist getting tighter, just the thought of Lane being on the floor with blood running out of her nose, made Rory feel better. *Just think how it would feel if you really did hit her*   
**********  
  
Tristan watches from a few feet away, he sees a strange look in Rory's face. An angry look but at the same time calm. Too calm. * I know that look* He thinks *It's the same look everyone has right before they knock someone out, don't Rory you will regret that* He moves towards her and grabs her and pulls her into Luke's Diner right before anything could happen.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asks her  
"Nothing, I don't know what your talking about" Rory says still calm  
"The hell you don't you were" He stops shouting people are looking. In a lower voice he says "You were about to hit her"  
Rory looks away "I know"  
"Why would you do that?"   
"I don't know it just would of felt so good."  
"It wouldn't of made anything better though, everything that was would still be." He says gently  
Rory can't hold back her tears any longer, she starts to cry and Tristan brings her to a booth in the back of the diner.  
"It's ok…don't worry. Just tell me what happened"  
Rory hiccups and sniffles "He cheated on me with Lane while we were going out. How could I of not seen that? How could she do this I thought she was my friend?"  
"Rory-"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Luke comes over  
"Not at all sir" Tristan answers  
"Was I asking you? No. Rory is there a problem here?"  
"No" She answers softly  
"You sure I can throw him out for you."  
"No Luke it's ok really."  
"Fine" Luke says "But I'm watching you" Luke says to Tristan  
"Hey man be my guest" Tristan jokes putting his hands up  
  
"So" Tristan says after Luke leaves "What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing." Rory answers  
"Wrong. Try again"  
"What do you mean try again. I'm not going to do anything."  
"No I think you should do something. I just don't know what yet." Tristan thinks for a moment. Then sees Loralai walk in. "Ms. Gilmore can you come over here please?"  
"What's up?" She asks sitting down with her coffee "What's wrong Rory?" She asks concerned  
"Dean cheated on me while we were going out"  
"Whoa" Loralai says taken back. "Oh no…with Lane?"  
Rory nods.   
"I think she should do something Ms. Gilmore"  
"Loralai I'm not that old. And I agree with Tristan"  
"But what?" Rory asks  
"Well nothing like what just happened" Tristan puts in  
"Why what happened?" Loralai asks  
"Rory went over to talk to Lane and almost hit her, so I grabbed her and pulled her in here" Tristan answers  
"Oh so that must be why Luke thinks your bad news, cause you pulled her in here….Oh my gosh Rory you almost hit Lane? What got into you?"  
"I don't know I just wanted to hit her more then anything in the world."  
"Oh honey that wouldn't do any good. Thanks Tristan for stopping her, your a good boyfriend, but if you ever cheat on her…so help me God you will never see the daylight again"  
"Hey Loralai, I would never think of it"  
"Yea I know but I still had to say that, it's part of being a mom. I have an idea Tristan what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Ok lets all go back to out house I have an idea."  
***********  
  
"Uh huh…ok yes you and Lane can come over now if you'd like.. ok thank you….buh bye" Loralai hangs up the phone "Wow I am never calling Mrs. Kim again" (guys I am pretty sure that's Lane's last name but if it isn't please tell me!)  
"Why not mom?" Rory asks  
"You can not get her off for anything. Oh well she and Lane will be here in a few minutes"  
"What did you say to her to get her to come over here. Mrs. Kim hates you"  
"Gee thanks Rory, and I asked her if she remembered your old boyfriend and then I told her Lane is going out with him" Loralai smiles mischievously  
"So basically you made her totally flip out, now she is going to come her raging?"  
"Yes. And lane isn't even home right now, probably out on a date with Dean so this is really going to be good."  
"Man you are a head case. I am never going to do anything to make you mad" Tristan says  
"Thank you Tristan, I am going to take that as a compliment" Loralai smiles  
"Take it as anything you'd like" He jokes back  
  
Half hour later the door bell rings  
"Why hello Mrs. Kim, Lane." Loralai greets them. "Dean hello, we weren't expecting you too"  
"No time for hello Loralai we must talk now" Mrs. Kim says  
"Ok come on in then. Can I get you anything a snack, a drink."  
"No, no we need to talk, no food" Mrs. Kim says she points to the couch and says to Lane and Dean "Sit"  
Lane sits and Dean goes to sit next to her. "No Lane sit here you sit there." She points to a chair by the window.  
"Rory you sit here (the couch Lane is on) and you (Tristan) you sit over there. (another chair out of the way. Get it she is making the guys sit away from Rory and Lane). Loralai you sit with me here." Pointing to the other couch.  
"Sure, why not it's only my house" Loralai mutters  
"You say something Loralai?"  
"No, no. lets sit and talk" Loralai answers  
  
Mrs. Kim takes her seat "Lane, Loralai say you and that boy (Dean) are going out. I no believe her first but I see you kiss him, at the diner."   
"Mama listen." Lane tries to say  
"No, you kiss boy! You no supposed to kiss boy, and that boy is Rory boyfriend."  
"Mama he was Rory's boyfriend not anymore." Lane says  
"How long you go out?" Mrs. Kim asks  
"3 months" Lane answers  
Mrs. Kim thinks a minute. "Rory and him break up one month ago, you go out with him, while Rory go out with him?"  
"Yes mama" Lane answers quietly  
Mrs. Kim looks at Dean. "What is wrong with you? You can not go out with two girls at same time."  
"I -" Dean starts  
"No! I do not care what you want to say. You must listen to me. You will not go out with Lane again, you will not go out with Rory again, you are a bad person. That is called cheating."  
"Mama he is not a bad person."  
"I do not want to hear anything from you either, I can not believe you go out with a boy, and you sneak too. I do not understand. We will have long talk at home and I will be watching you always. Come we go now"  
Lane gets up "Mama-"  
"No talking now later, say your sorry to Rory"  
"I'm sorry Rory"  
"Say it like you mean it!" Mrs. Kim says   
"I'm sorry Rory, really I am" Lane says quietly  
"It's ok Lane."   
"No Rory, it is not ok, Lane did not do good, I am sorry for the way she act, Loralai thank you for calling me. (to Dean) Never go near Lane again, you hear? I will be watching you"  
Dean nods  
"Lane come now we go"  
The Kim's leave.  
" I guess I should go too" Dean gets up and leaves.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Loralai asks confused  
"I don't know mom." Rory asks just as confused  
"Ok let me try this, Mrs. Kim comes in with Lane and Dean, tells everyone where to sit, gives Lane and Dean a speech, says thank you to me and leaves?"  
"Sounds right mom… I think so at least." Rory answers  
"Hey Loralai can I get up?" Tristan asks  
"Oh I almost forgot, yea of course you can." Loralai laughs  
"So what now?" Rory asks  
"Well I am tired I am going to bed, Tristan you're welcome to stay and watch a movie with Rory."  
"Thanks Loralai I think I will."  
"Ok good night then" Loralai goes upstairs  
  
"So what movie you want to watch" Tristan asks  
"I don't know you want to see whats on T.V.?"  
"Sure come on"   
They sit down and Tristan puts his arm around Rory.  
"Hey look Rush Hour, I love this movie!" Rory says  
"Yea me too, lets watch it" Tristan leans back and kisses Rory. She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder.  
  
After the movie Tristan gets up. "I should go now"   
"Ok yea I guess you should."   
They go to the door.  
"Bye Rory"  
He kisses her good-night  
"Good-night Tristan" Then she shuts the door.  
  
As Tristan starts to his car he thinks he hears something. He stops and looks around and sees nothing. He shrugs it off and keeps walking to the street. Just as he is about to open the door someone comes up behind him. Tristan turns to see someone with something in his hand, the guy swings it and Tristan moves just in time to avoid being hit but the metal crashes through the window of the car and sets off the alarm.   
  
In her house Rory jumps "Rory what was that?" Loralai yells coming down the stairs.  
They run out the front door. "Tristan you ok?" Rory yells  
"I'm fine" He says looking at his car.  
"What happened?" Loralai says seeing the window  
"Dean must of never left, he went to hit me but missed and got my car." Tristan answers through gritted teeth  
"Are you sure it was Dean?" Rory asks  
"Positive. It was Dean I guess he blames us for him and Lane not being able to see each other anymore."  
"So what do we do?" Rory asks  
"We call the police" Loralai says and goes into the house to make the call  
  
  
TBC'd I hope you like it please R&R and be constructive. Thanx!  



	3. The Plan

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this next part up. Thanx for all of your reviews and/or emails keep R&R A/N: I made up Officer Mike for this story just to let you know.  
  
  
"Hello? Yes this is Loralai Gilmore, what? Yes Rory is doing fine, listen, hello? Excuse me I need a cop to come down here now! Because a boy tried to hit my daughter's boyfriend with something. No he missed he got the car window instead. Are you going to come down here or not? Yes OK, thank you. Bye"  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" Rory asks coming in  
  
"I'm trying to call and ask for a cop and the girl over the phone is making conversation!"  
  
"OK mom just calm down. It's over" Rory coaxes her  
  
"I am, I am , Oh Tristan are you OK? Did you get hurt? Can I get you something?"  
  
"No Loralai I'm OK."  
  
"You sure? I can get you something if you need it."  
  
"I'm positive, thank you though"   
  
"OK then I'm going to make some coffee for when the police come here or for me of anyone else in town who finds out and comes over."  
  
Loralai leaves and Rory turns to Tristan "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing I'm going to let the police take care of it."  
  
"I don't believe you." Rory says  
  
Tristan sighs "Honestly? I would love to go find Dean and go smash his motorcycle or something. But that wont do any good. So I really don't know what I am going to do - yet"  
  
"I think we have to do something." Rory says firmly  
  
"We? No I don't think so I don't want you doing anything that will get you hurt."  
  
"But Tristan-"  
  
"Rory swear you wont do anything dumb."  
  
"Fine I swear." Rory mumbles  
  
"Good" Tristan says pulling her close "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."  
  
The doorbell rings signaling the arrival of the police.  
  
"I'll get it, I'll get it." Loralai says rushing over to the door.  
  
She opens the door  
  
"Hello Officer Mike come in" Officer Mike walks in. Loralai is about to shut the door when someone else pushes it open. "Sookie! What are you doing here? Ms. Patty? Babette? Luke? Taylor? Listen guys you all can't come in here this is family business."   
  
"Loralai when something this big happens it is all of our obligations to come together." Taylor says  
  
"Where is he?" Luke asks  
  
"Who? Dean?" Loralai asks  
  
"No that boy from the store today, I want to apologize to him for today."  
  
"Apologize? Luke you want to apologize?" Loralai asks shocked  
  
"Yes I do, Dean is the one that is no good, this one I like him."  
  
"Well gee that good to know Luke, I'm glad you approve of MY daughter's boyfriend" Loralai says sarcastically  
  
"For the record Loralai I do too." Ms. Patty puts in "Now where is Rory? I want to see if she is ok"  
  
"Yes I will go with you Patty" Taylor says. Before he goes off he turns to Loralai "I must agree with the rest, this new boy is a winner."  
  
Loralai smiles her (fakest) happy smile "Well thank you Taylor that is so good to know"  
  
"Anytime Loralai anytime."  
  
Loralai makes a face as everyone else goes off to find Rory and Tristan, and goes over to Officer Mike.  
  
"Hi Loralai now why don't you tell me what happened, then I'll go and get Tristan's and Rory's stories.   
  
"Sure Mike, lets go into the kitchen."  
  
*****************  
  
"Oh Rory dear are you ok?"  
  
"Tristan that's you name right? Yea I'm sorry about this afternoon"  
  
"Can I get you anything kids?"  
  
Loralai walk in and sees Tristan and Rory trapped under all of the madness and says  
"Hey- hey listen the policeman needs to talk to Rory and Tristan now." Everyone goes to follow them "Alone! They need to talk alone." Loralai says stopping the traffic  
  
****************  
  
"OK thanks Rory, Tristan, I only have one more question. Are you both positive it was Dean?"  
  
"Absolutely" Tristan answers  
  
"Definitely" Rory adds not missing a beat  
  
"OK then, I should get going then."  
  
"Hey wait a minute" Rory says stopping Mike "There's something your not telling us"  
  
Mike sighs and sits back down "The thing is no one else saw Dean, so if we arrest him, he will probably be released before dawn on bail, and in the end nothing may happen because no one else was there except Tristan."  
  
"But I know it was Dean!" Rory exclaims  
  
"I know that Rory, so does your mom and probably the rest of Stars Hollow but there has to be a witness unless…."  
  
"Unless what?" Tristan presses  
  
"Unless Dean admits to it. Which is very unlikely. I really do have to go now, I'll get back to you as soon as I find out something."  
  
"OK thanks a lot" Tristan says shaking his hand  
  
******************  
  
"Thank God they're all gone" Loralai says shutting the door. "I thought they would never leave"  
  
"I guess I should go to" Tristan says getting up  
"Uh Tristan this usually isn't my policy and it never will again, but it's late and you shouldn't drive your car with a broken window so would you like to spend the night? On the couch of course"  
  
"Sure thanks Loralai a lot"  
  
"Great you want to call you parents or something?"  
  
"No they're away on business right now, home alone" Tristan smiles  
  
"OK great then I will go and get you some blankets and pillows." Loralai smiles as she leaves the room  
  
Tristan turns to Rory "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing"  
  
"Yea right, you promised you wouldn't do anything dumb I don't want you to go and try to find Dean."  
  
"I know I promised and I wont do anything like that OK?" Rory promises  
*Hey at least with what I AM going to do I wont be breaking that promise* She thinks  
  
"OK good night Rory." Dean says giving her a kiss  
  
"Night Dean." Rory says as she goes off to her room.  
  
Rory starts undressing as she starts to make up her plan in her head.  
"Great I know exactly what I am going to do now all I have to do is wait for school on Monday."  
  
*************  
  
Monday soon came and as officer Mike predicted Dean had gotten released on bail the same day.  
As Rory got dresses that morning she made sure to pack clothes in her bag and carefully hiding her book under her bed. "Get ready Rory, this better work."  
  
"Bye Honey have a great day!" Loralai shouts as Rory runs out the door.  
  
"Thanks Mom I hope you have a good day too!"  
  
Rory runs the next couple of blocks until she reaches a phone booth. "Hello? Yes this is Loralai Gilmore (as in herself not her mom) yes I wont be in school today. (She coughs and sneezes *original I know just go with it* ) yes can you have someone get my work for me? Tristan DuGrey is just fine thank you. Bye"  
  
Rory then goes into Ms. Patty's empty studio (classes didn't begin yet) when she comes back out she is wearing jeans and a sweater and sneakers. She breaks into a run and starts down the back streets so no one will see her.  
  
A few minutes later Rory slips in the back doors of Stars Hollow High and heads to an empty technology classroom that she spent so many mornings in before school started when she used to go to Stars Hollow High (I made that up for my story)  
  
Sure enough when she got there she heard voices. Two voices in fact, two very familiar voices.  
  
********************  
"Paris have you seen Rory?" Tristan asks   
  
"Nope she's sick you should know that, here is her French homework be sure to get it to her" Paris says curtly  
  
"Uh huh" Tristan says knowing Rory is up to something "I got to go Paris I have to make a phone call"  
  
"Damn it!" Tristan mutters as he hangs up the phone "No one is home, where is she? I have to go find her."  
  
He goes to run out the doors but is stopped "Going somewhere Mr. DuGrey?"  
  
Tristan cringes and turns around "Mr. Medina I can explain."  
  
"No I don't want to hear it, but I know you were probably going to try and check up on Rory since she is sick so I am going to be nice this one time and give you a warning."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Medina"  
  
"Get to class now Mr. DuGrey"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
*******************  
  
"Ahem" Rory clears her throat  
  
Lane and Dean look up startled "Rory what are you…." Lane starts  
  
Dean looks at Rory his eyes blazing "Lane I need to talk to Dean" Rory says evenly  
  
"No if you have to say anything to him you can say it to me too"  
  
"Get out now Lane, you have to get to class and I don't think your mother wants to know you were going to skip because you were with Dean" She says sweetly  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about I'm home sick" Rory smiles  
  
Lane leaves knowing she has no choice and Rory turns to Dean his eyes could kill her on the spot if looks could kill……..  
  
TBC"d  
  
I hope you guys liked it please R&R  
  
I know that Rory wouldn't really be that demanding but hey it's my story I can have a little fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Confrontation

Hey thanx for all of your reviews on the last part and sorry it took so long for this one to be put up. Anyway thanx to Hunni Bunni for pointing out that I wrote that Rory said good-night Dean instead of Tristan, sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all like this next part please keep R&R!  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" Dean asks in a raised voice  
  
"Shut up Dean!" Rory says abruptly, so much that Dean shuts up and sits down, he has never heard Rory talk like this before. "I should be asking you that. Do you know the crap you did? You cheated on me with my best friend"  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to, I loved you."  
  
Rory lips start to tremble "Then how could you do that to me?"  
  
"I thought you came in here to lecture me and yell at me" Dean says sullenly  
  
"I did" Rory's anger coming back "You don't have any idea what you did to me"  
  
"What about me? I laid my heart out on the line for you and I say I love you, and you just sit there? What was that? Then you go and kiss Tristan at a party the next day, and let's not forget how the whole town hates me!"  
  
"Apparently Lane doesn't, you two took to each other just fine"  
  
"Would you shut up about that!"  
  
"Why should I you're going out with her now"  
  
"I don't love her, I love you"   
  
Rory stops shocked "Don't say that! I came here to tell you how much I hate you, don't you dare say you love me!"  
  
"But I do, I was just using Lane"  
"No! I don't care what you are doing , if you loved me, you would of understood , Tristan does!"  
  
Dean stands up towering over Rory, his voice is lethal "Don't you ever, EVER compare me to a loser, stuck up jerk of a guy like that!"  
  
Rory takes a step back, but Dean comes closer still ranting and raving, his rage blinding him, Rory goes for the door, but Dean blocks her "Going somewhere? Come on this was your idea, you wanted to yell at me and scream and tell me how much you hate me , what? When it comes back to you , you can't handle it? I swear Rory, I could just-"  
  
Dean raises his arm as though to hit her, but his arm is stopped in mid-air "What the hell?…" He asks turning around, only to receive a blow to his face.  
  
Rory screamed as Dean went down and started trembling "Tristan thank God your here, but how did you know?"  
  
Tristan smiled "I called your house when you didn't come into school, but I knew you weren't sick, and I figured you would be here."  
  
"Yea but how did you know I would be HERE in this classroom?"  
  
"I got a tip from someone" Tristan looks to the door, where Lane was standing  
  
"Lane? What are you…..Tristan what's going on?"  
  
"I got Lane to tell me, because I have my amazingly sweet charming personality" He smiles "We got here and we waited outside, because it would be best for you to vent, but the second he raised his hand…."  
  
Rory kisses Tristan deeply "Thank you so much, I don't deserve someone like you, you are so amazing."  
  
"Don't say that Rory you are an amazing person too, but right now you don't need to be talking to me…."  
Rory looks to the door where Lane is standing there sadly, with tears rimming her eyes   
"Oh Lane…" Rory goes over to her former best friend and they hug tightly  
  
"Rory I am so sorry, I don't know why I did, I got so caught up in the idea that someone liked me and, and I don't deserve to be your friend anymore or even talk to you." Lane says through her sobs  
  
"Don't say that….I'm sorry that you did that too, but I still want to be your friend, your the best friend I ever had!" Rory says now crying  
  
"So does this mean you want to be friends again?" Lane asks looking at Rory  
  
"No….. I want to be best friends again!" Rory smiles and the two girls hug again.  
  
"Lane? What about us?" Everyone turns around they had forgotten he was still there.  
  
"What about us?" Lane eyes him "Cause I know you don't love me, I heard you say so yourself, I can't believe I even said those words to you, they're so precious Rory was right for not saying it back."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dean you should go now" Lane says softly but firmly "Please."  
  
Dean says nothing but leaves the classroom.  
  
"Well come on you two!" Tristan says with a smile on his face.  
  
Rory and Lane are busy wiping their faces and cleaning themselves up. "What are you talking about?" Rory questions  
  
"We should celebrate! I mean me and you are both going to be in a LOT of trouble for skipping school, you too Lane, and we probably will all get punished and you two are friends again, Dean is gone, and we should go celebrate come on lunch er, breakfast make that on me." He says checking his watch.  
  
"OK lets go" Rory says they all head to Luke's Diner.  
  
***************  
  
"Rory? Lane? Tristan? What are you guys doing here?" Luke asks suspiciously   
  
"We have a day off Luke, we all deserve it" Rory smiles  
  
"Yea that's it definitely" Lane agrees  
  
"Sure it is" Luke says "So what do you want?"  
  
"Coffee" The three of them say together (hey it was a long morning) "And some pancakes" Rory adds  
  
"You guys are poisoning yourselves with that stuff, you know"  
  
"Yea but it is sooooo good though." Rory jokes  
  
"You're turning into your mother. Don't."  
  
"Why thanks Luke."  
  
"Sure whatever" he goes to make them their food.  
  
"Rory? Tristan? What are you doing here?" Loralai says sitting down, she spots Lane "Lane what are you doing here?" She asks shocked.  
  
"It was a long morning mom"  
  
"Yea a real long morning Loralai" Tristan adds  
  
"Well did it have a happy ending?"  
  
"Of course" Lane says  
  
"Good then I want to hear all about it. But first." She looks to Luke "I need some coffee" She smiles devilishly  
  
*************  
  
"Wow" Loralai says after they finish telling her the story. "I am really proud of you Rory standing up to Dean like that, and I'm sorry Lane that you had to hear all of that, and Tristan I am so glad you were there."  
  
"See I told you I liked this boy, that other one was no good." Luke says  
  
"Luke!" Loralai says exasperated   
  
"Fine I get the point."  
  
"So you guys want to go out and celebrate tonight? We can have dinner at the inn"  
  
"At the inn mom?"  
  
"Well we have to eat and I have to work late tonight so why not?"  
  
"OK fine, it sounds like fun mom."  
  
"Good see you kids there around 6:00 OK?"  
  
"Yup see you later." They chorus  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lane asks "Go back to school?"  
  
"We could or we could go back to my house and watch movies" Rory asks  
  
"I'm there" Tristan says slinging his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
******************  
Skipping ahead to after dinner.  
  
"That was great food. Loralai" Tristan says after he is done eating  
  
"You should know, you ate practically the whole kitchen" Rory jokes  
  
"Hey I can't help it if I was hungry" Tristan protests  
  
"OK, OK kids lets go, we sat here long enough and I have some more work to do still." Loralai says standing up  
  
"OK bye mom I'll see you later" Rory says giving her a hug  
  
"Bye sweetie, bye guys"  
  
"Bye Loralai" Tristan and Lane say  
  
They all go outside  
  
"Well I really have to get home now, my mom is going to kill me as it is. But she'll be happy to know I broke up with Dean."  
  
"OK goodnight Lane" Rory gives her friend a hug.  
  
"Night Rory, night Tristan."  
  
Lane heads off to her house and Tristan and Rory hand in hand head to Rory's house.  
  
They walk for a while in silence when Rory stops. "What is it Rory?"  
  
"I have to tell you something Tristan"  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything" Tristan says confused.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tristan looks shocked for a moment as he recalls the conversation between Rory and Dean about her not being ready to say I love you. He smiles "I love you too Rory."  
  
Rory smiles the happiest smile she has ever "You better Tristan DuGrey" she throws her arms around him and they kiss.  
  
  
  
Hey I hope you all like it, I think it might be the end of the story, but if you guys want me to continue it I will, please R&R.  



End file.
